Electroplating is a process used for depositing a thin film. Conventionally, the thin film is of a metal or alloy, and the workpiece on which the thin film is deposited is a semiconductor wafer. In electroplating, it is conventionally desirable to deposit a thin film with generally uniform thickness and uniform composition. Moreover, control of the thickness of such thin film deposition is conventionally desirable. For one or more of these goals for electroplating, agitation of an electrolyte in a tank is useful. Additionally, a vertically oriented paddle has been used, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,412, so debris and other detritus of an electroplating process falls to the bottom of a tank to avoid deposition on a workpiece.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide a paddle that may be used in electroplating that facilitates movement toward achieving one or more of the above-mentioned goals associated with electroplating.